¿Segura que no?
by Sweetpopoff
Summary: Natsu y Lucy lo son todo, pero a la vez no son nada. A pesar del fuerte vínculo que los une, y saber que se pertenecen el uno al otro aún sin decirlo, Natsu está harto de eso, así que decide llevar su deseo por la rubia a algo mutuo, hará que Lucy lo tome en serio y lo desee, para así, volverla completamente suya. —¿Segura que no me deseas, Luce?— NaLu.


**Aquí su servidora con un mini-fic NaLu con un concepto sexy, no saben cuanto amo a Natsu siendo un insinuador sexual con Lucy(?) So, siempre lo vemos alterarle los nervios a Lucy por ser un descarado, pero es como un niño jugando con ella, acá voy a dejar que vean las oscuras intenciones que en verdad tiene JAJAJA, aunque igual tiene fines de desarrollo en su relación, idk, disfruten su lectura, cualquier error por favor hagan su mención en los comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Advertencia: OCC, situado después del final del manga.**

* * *

Otro día como cualquiera, Natsu se encontraba encima de un tejado pensando seriamente en que hacer, el día anterior había regresado de una misión estúpida en la que sólo tenía que ir por unos minerales que estaban en una cueva demasiado calurosa, por lo tanto sólo alguien tolerante al calor podría sacarlos, o sea él, fue sencillo y rápido, por no decir aburrido. Y hoy no había realmente nada interesante por la cual ir, es como si mágicamente todas las misiones fueran aburridas, que si un restaurante necesitaba meseros, que si en un puerto les urgía ayuda para construir más barcos, ¡Basura! Él necesitaba una misión donde debiera usar sus puños de fuego y patear el trasero de los malos, ¡Eso como le divertía! Y todavía para su más mala suerte el gremio estaba vacío, todo el mundo se encontraba de misiones, ¡De seguro por culpa de ellos él no tenía nada que hacer, si agarraron las mejores! Cuando regresaran patearía sus culos, menos el de su rubia, ese solo le apetecía comerlo.

Lucy tampoco estaba, últimamente casi no la veía porque estaba muy ocupada continuando la saga de libros que publicó no hace más de un año, según le dijo las ventas subieron bastante unos meses después de su publicación y los lectores pedían la continuación lo más pronto posible. Para su pesar ella no se encontraba en su casa escribiendo como habitualmente hacía, sino que, como en la editorial encontraba más paz y concentración para escribir, lo hacía allá, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estar en su casa ignorándolo? ¡Él podría intentar quedarse quieto y callado! ¡En serio lo intentaría! Pero es más culpa de ella, sino atrajera toda su atención con los lindos pucheros y gestos que hace cuando está escribiendo, él no trataría de hacer que dejara su escritura y fuera a jugar con él, estúpida Lucy, ella sola se perjudica, sí.

Y la extrañaba, estar con Lucy se volvió una necesidad poco después de conocerse, al principio la veía como una más de sus hermanos del gremio, a veces incluso le parecía irritante, pero conforme convivía más con ella solo le tomaba más cariño, y pronto le nacía la necesidad de protegerla más que a nadie. Con los años Lucy se volvió a su perspectiva una divertida, tierna y ardiente maga, a sus 21 años lucía radiante y parecía que cada día estaba más hermosa, ¡Lucy en serio lo traía loco! Un tiempo atrás quiso decirle, pero no lo vio necesario, él podía seguir amándola y protegiéndola sin que ella lo supiera, a como la conoce, es tan tonta que lo ignoraría y se pondría toda torpe con él, ¡No gracias, quería ahorrarse momentos incómodos! Sin embargo, él no esperaba que pronto su necesidad carnal fuera _incontrolable. _Las manos le picaban cada que la tenía cerca y no podía hacerle lo que quisiese, es decir, los toques accidentales y jugarretas suyas de levantar su falda o quemar su ropa eran completamente diferentes a lo que en verdad deseaba hacer con ella, no eran más que acciones sutiles para provocarla y fastidiar su cordura, cosa que le divertía, pero era muy distinto a su necesidad de besar y tocar _todo._

Lucy lo tiraba a loco y descarado cada que jugaba así con ella, lo tomaba a juego de él, pero ahora Natsu en serio quería que le tomara en serio, ya estaba harto de tener ese absurdo límite con ella, ¡Lucy y él debían ser íntimos en absolutamente todo! Lucy debía ser toda suya en todos los ámbitos que existiesen, porque obviamente ella ya era en parte suya, aunque no estuviera enterada.

Mientras seguía pensando sobre como conquistar a Lucy y cayera en sus encantos, notó como el olor característico a vainilla dulce inundaba su alrededor, ¡Eso solo significaba que Lucy ya había llegado a casa! Emocionado saltó del tejado hacia el balcón repleto de plantas ridículas que a la rubia le gustaba coleccionar, y sí, todo el rato estuvo en cima de la casa de ella, ¡Así la extrañaba menos! Un grito se hizo presente pocos instantes después.

—¡Natsu, me asustaste idiota!—exclamó molesta levantando las hojas que tiró por la sorpresa de ver caer a Natsu en su balcón de la nada.— ¿Estuviste ahí arriba todo el tiempo de nuevo?

Desde hace unas semanas, Natsu había adoptado la costumbre de esperarla por las tardes en el tejado hasta que ella volviera de la editorial, no era todos los días, pues igual debía ir de misión, aunque su joven carrera como escritora pagaba el alquiler en su nuevo departamento más bonito y espacioso, debía cubrir más gastos que sólo eso, entre ellos, la comida extra que debía tener por culpa de Natsu, las reparaciones a los muebles que destruía Happy y muchísima ropa, Natsu se encargaba de destruir sus prendas con frecuencia, muchas veces se quedó con el armario vacío por su culpa, como le irritaba. Dejó los archivos en su escritorio y comenzó a ponerse cómoda después de estar toda la mañana y tarde en la editorial, se deshizo de su chaqueta y se soltó el cabello sintiendo su cabeza menos apretada, estaba con el cuerpo adolorido y los hombros los sentía tensos, se acercaba la fecha límite para entregar su obra y eso la tenía bastante frustrada.

—¡Sí, y estuve muy aburrido Lucy! Solo hay misiones basuras en el tablero, no había nadie en el gremio, Happy prefirió salir con Wendy y Charle, mientras que tú tardas mucho tiempo en llegar, ¡Eres muy mala Luce!—comenzó a dejar salir toda su frustración rodando sobre la cama de la rubia, quien se encontraba cambiándose a una ropa más cómoda, una blusa manga larga y unos pantalones cortos para dormir, la puerta de su armario tapaba su cuerpo de la vista de Natsu, y aparte no es como si le importara su presencia, era Natsu solamente, había dejado de luchar en tener privacidad hace bastante tiempo, era inútil así que solo le quedaba aceptarlo y vivir con eso.

Mientras tanto Natsu deseaba lanzar fuego de los ojos para poder quemar esa puerta y degustar su vista con una Lucy en ropa interior, hace un tiempo que no la veía así, y las revistas de ella posando en traje de baño no era lo mismo, de hecho más que ponerlo feliz lo dejaba furioso por saber que esas mismas imágenes las habían visto miles de depravados que piensan tienen el derecho de ver a su Lucy así, muchas veces estuvo a punto de ir a quemar las tiendas donde se encontraban esas revistas pero Happy lo detenía diciéndole que Lucy se enojaría con él, odiaba eso.

La melodiosa risa de la maga celestial llegó hasta sus oídos hechizando al Dragneel por completo, observó como cerrando las puertas del armario volteaba a verlo enternecida.— Lo siento Natsu, tengo que terminar con ese trabajo bastante rápido, en 4 días más debo tenerlo completo y aún faltan muchos detalles que debo resolver, cuando termine prometo irnos de misión con los demás, ¿si?

Oh, ella es tan encantadora.

También muy sexy, sus pechos se remarcaban hermosamente con esa blusa suelta, los dejaba en total libertad para rebotar al contrario de las otras blusas pegadas que Lucy usa, y que él odia completamente.

**Natsu**

— ¡Hecho entonces! Estoy harto de aburrirme como hoy.—me quejé sentándose al borde de la cama. Lucy paseaba por la habitación cepillando su cabello, por lo que cuando pasó frente a mí no dudé en tomarla de las caderas para posarla sobre mi regazo, tenerla así de cerca era un arma de doble filo siempre. Adoro ese sentimiento reconfortante cada que la tengo entre mis brazos, pero entro en desespero de que esta sea la única forma en que puedo tocarla. Lucy se quejó por la repentina acción, lo cual ignoré.— Me tienes muy abandonado Luce...—dije alargando las palabras mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

Lucy suspiró cansada.— No seas pesado Natsu, entiende que tengo trabajo que hacer.—siguió cepillando su cabello tranquilamente, creo que mi cercanía le resultaba de lo más normal y cómoda desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ya que a diferencia de cuando eramos más jóvenes, Lucy ya no hacía escándalo ni trataba de golpearme. Dejó el cepillo sobre sus muslos para después sonreírme con una sonrisa pícara.— Ohh, Natsu, ¿me extrañas mucho cierto? ¿Es eso? ¿Te hago mucha falta? Que tierno eres Natsu.—dijo burlona alargando mi nombre, la vergüenza me invadió y sólo pude mirarla mal.

— ¡Tú eres la pesada, Lucy!—reproché avergonzado provocando que Lucy soltara algunas de sus risas encantadoras.

— Sólo estoy jugando, Natsu tonto—dijo más suave juntando repentinamente su frente con la mía, me sobresalte un instante sin poder evitarlo.—Yo también te he extrañado, sólo aguanta un poco más, ¿si?

La radiante y tierna sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo sentir un poco mal, sólo un poquito.

Lucy me miraba con toda la ternura y adoración del mundo, sé que lo que siente ella por mí no es muy diferente a lo que yo por ella, la única diferencia es aquel _deseo_ que me hierve por dentro cada que la veo, así que a veces me llenaba de remordimiento saber que ella sólo tiene genuinos sentimientos puros por mí, mientras que yo cada día controlo menos mi insaciable necesidad de _comerla entera._

Así que, ¡Lo que necesito es provocar algo en ella! Estoy seguro que Lucy sólo necesita una empujada para que me desee, lo que menos quiero es asustarla en ese tema, ella podría salir corriendo y no hablarme en un tiempo, mi plan es que todo se dé "naturalmente" como me explicó Gajeel después de haber aprendido de sus errores con Levy.

—¡Sólo un poco!—exclamé fingiendo enojo mientras enterraba mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, ella sólo rió quedito acariciando mi cabeza.

Ahora sí estoy decidido, Lucy será mía en todos los sentidos.

* * *

**A veces del deseo carnal nace el amor, pero en esta ocasión es al revés.**

**Para mí la relación de Lucy y Natsu es increíblemente intensa hablando de sentimientos, ambos confían el uno en el otro y sienten una plena adoración por sus personas, aunque no hay nada que ellos se hayan dicho de manera concreta, no lo necesitan para saberlo, simplemente el último paso para una relación romántica y pasional entre ellos sería el deseo.**

**Todo esto lo escribo pensando en que su relación después del final del manga evolucionaría así, aunque es solo mi punto de vista, todos podemos imaginarnos su futuro a nuestro gusto. \\(°v°)/**

**Espero les agrade, déjenme saberlo con un review 3 **


End file.
